trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
UnfalteringHatred
- Pre-'Accident'= - Post-'Accident'= }} |-|Dream (Derse)= |caption = NOW, you DIE =:) |screenname = unfalteringHatred, formerly caliginousTrickster |style = ALTERNATES caps BETWEEN words, ALWAYS starting WITH capitals. No end punctuation. Uses =:) based smilies, the '=' representing his horns. |title = Chief of Blood |specibus = clawKind, bladeKind |modus = Unknown, unused. |age = 7 Alternian Solar Sweeps (16 Human years) |dream = Derse |planet = Unknown |relations = Patilo Tanira - Dancestor Scriptor Krakatoa - Ancestor Waspdad - Lusus Fiepri Pugnax - Moirail (seperated) Samoht Gullib - Auspistiser (obsolete) Segnis Wavexe - Auspistee/Hatecrush (seperated) Asmode Castis - Kismesis (deceased) }} Be that troll who's rockin' the straight-jacket look. ...On second thought, let's not be you when you're rockin' the straight-jacket look. In fact, let's be you when there wasn't really a reason for you to be in a straight jacket in the first place. Oh... I guess such a time never existed. If only they had known. Well let's just be you when you're able to give the most rational answer possible. Be that troll who looks like the troll rockin' the straight-jacket look, but without the straight jacket. You may not be surprised to find that the two trolls mentioned are one and the same. Your name is WRATSA TANIRA. You are a highblood - the highest, in fact, without being the spawn of the empress herself - with an apparent case of... well... something. Something not good. We'll call it ANTI-SOCIAL PERSONALITY DISORDER, but that's probably not the only thing wrong with you. Your interests include SWORDFIGHTING and HISTORY. Actually, 'history' is a little bit vague. You like all kinds of HISTORICAL LORE: tales of WARTIME and ANARCHY, of MEDIEVAL KNIGHTS and DUELS. You love to collect, nay, HOARD SWORDS, and you revel in the chaos of battle. You like to go out onto land and kill anything you find. If you could, say, teleport, you would so be the one in charge of random teleport murders. Saying that, you prefer to stay on land, even though you are a seadweller, because really, why would you want to be all sopping wet when you could be DRESSED TO THE NINES? No, you take pride in your appearance, and going underwater would just ruin your hair and your suits. You're not as superficial as your MOIRAL, certainly, but you don't want to go around looking like a TRAMP. It's not befitting of you, especially someone of your blood colour. Your favourite instrument is the HARMONICA. Somehow, it feels kind of ironic that this should be the case. Your trolltag is unfalteringHatred, formerly caliginousTrickster, and you speak SIMPLY in A way WHICH reflects YOUR instability =:) Supposedly, you represent the sin of WRATH. Let's make this as succinct as possible. Let's. Your hive is an abandoned fortress, just a couple miles off the shore. There's a lot of it to be explored, but you don't really care. You mainly just stick to your RESPITEBLOCK, your NUTRITIONBLOCK, your CLEANSEBLOCK, and, if you're up for it, the VAULT. Living off the shoreline means that making trips to the mainland requires the assistance of your lusus, your GIANT SHARKWASPDAD. It's a bit of a mouthful, so you normally just stick to WASPDAD for short. Overall, your hive is pretty tidy. Your respiteblock is, you think, quite spacious. It works well enough to house your COMPUTER and your RECUPERACOON, as well as all the PARAPHERNALIA relating to your various interests. You like to keep your swords in the vault though, because really, having a bunch of swords interspersed in your room would just be dumb, and almost certainly very painful. There was some kind of LARGE COMPUTER down in the vault last time you checked, but you never bothered trying to switch it on. It's buried in swords now. IN THEIR CASES, of course. Relationships. You guess you're a troll who's slightly taller than the average for your age. Nothing really special though. Not like your moirail, who is so tall it's not even funny. Your horns are pretty big, you suppose, and so is your hair, but you keep the latter relatively tidily swept up onto your head. You also need glasses because your eyesight is kinda lousy from reading into daylight hours. You chose a pair you thought complimented your spectacular dress sense. If you had the capacity to love, your matesprit would be your suits. Wratsa<3Suits4lyfe. Otherwise, you don't really have time for relationships. You simply have your moirail, and he is all you'll ever need... Then again, that Segnis dude has been pretty fucking agitating lately. You might just... no. No, that's silly. Hahaha, what a funny joke that was. Moving on... Now let's do the whole thing again, as straight-jacket guy. How many times are you going to say that!? It's the same troll! Anyway, are you really sure about this? There's a reason he's locked up like this, you know. Quit stalling and introduce him already! I ALREADY HAVE!!! Oh fine, whatever. Your name is still Wratsa Tanira. WHAT A FUCKING SURPRISE. Your interests include KILLING THINGS, GETTING OUT OF SOLITARY CONFINEMENT, KILLING THINGS, KILLING SEGNIS, KILLING EVERYONE, and SBURB. Oh, did I mention you like KILLING THINGS? There, point well established. You don't have a respiteblock any more. All you have is a PADDED CELL - which you have been in for approximately 1/4 sweeps - so there's nothing to really examine. You know when the time is right to escape, and you know it's very soon. After your first escape attempt, your privileges have been severely limited. As a result, you actually now spend most of your time asleep, trying to wake up on DERSE. Yes, you know about Derse, albeit vaguely. You have heard of many things happening on the outside world, like about how small meteors have been raining down all over the planet for about 6 hours now. You have managed to have exactly one conversation with your NEW KISMESIS since the meteors started showering; she has been the source of your knowledge. Admittedly, you didn't get as much conversation time with her as you'd have liked, and you only heard about the meteor thing because the facility staff were all worked up about it, but you know enough to be able to form another escape plan. All you need to do is figure out how you're going to run across a meteor without burning up. Examine session. You cannot look back on your session because, to start, you didn't join in until it was practically over, and secondly, because you were killed, both in your real body, and your dream body! However, your dancestor is unusually susceptible to your metaphysical influence... Miscellaneousness. *Your favourite confectionery is, without a doubt, the PLUCKY PASSION-FRUIT PAROXYSM FLAVOURED FRUIT GUSHERS that are unquestionably unique to your planet. *Your associated mental/personality disorder is psychopathy, but according to the facility staff, that term is 'outdated'. *Credit to flamefreakazoid on the MSPA forums for making the straight-jacket sprite. Seriously, that thing looks awesome! Category:Troll Category:Male Category:HungryGuilmon Category:Violet Blood